Daughter of the Flames
by Frostbite711
Summary: Alyssia's been ignored by her father, Satan, ever since her youngest brothers were born. In an effort to gain his attention, she journeys to Assiah to surpass Rin and Yukio, while going undercover and eventually learns of the bit of humanity that she has in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've got a new story. And yes, I am aware that my OC is a Mary Sue. This idea came to me and I didn't want to pass off the opportunity to write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I don't understand it, why is father so obsessed over these boys?_ Alyssia's thoughts swirled round and round as she watched her father pace back and forth as he talked about the "Okumura boys". Her violet eyes followed him. She'd come to his chambers to talk but found babbling about those human-demon boys and how he wanted them in Gehenna.

Cool rage washed over Alyssia and she debated throwing herself out the window to see if he would notice her. Maybe he would finally, after 16 years.

When she had been a small child, he had cared for her, in his own way, until 16 years ago when the Okumura boys had been born. She had only been 3, but she remembered that day like a sharp wound in the gut.

She spun on her four inch heeled sandals and walked out, the longer tail of her dress tapping her leg. Her black-tipped-red hair flowed out behind her like flames as she headed to her room where she leaned against her bed, her thin tail curling around her.

"Okumura, it's all about Okumura. Dammit all!" She screamed and flung her mattress off her bed, blue flames erupting along her body. Her hands fisted and she panted as she tried to calm down.

"My, my, what a temper you have there," said a familiar voice. She glanced over and spotted her eccentric half-brother, Mephisto.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing, I just noticed your irritation and wanted to see if you were interested in testing your younger brothers."

She deadpanned. "You mean go to the human world? No thanks, I left that place because I didn't like it."

"You were a mere child then," he said.

"Exactly," she responded and turned, her flames dimming.

"Suit yourself," he said before he disappeared. She sighed and turned, spotting something gleaming. She walked over and recognized it as a key, one she knew was similar to what Amaimon had used.

She spun on her heel and walked to her mirror, looking at her reflection. Her long ears and pointed fangs were delicate, despite her heritage and her breasts were well shaped and were defined even more so with the black dress she was wearing. _What does my father see in them that he doesn't see in me?_ She wondered, staring at her reflection. Her blue flames flickered around her faintly and she formed them into a crown upon her head, watching them change from blue to purple like they sometimes did. She didn't understand why they did, maybe that was the reason her father didn't care for her, because her flames weren't pure.

She shook her head and fisted her hands, her sharp nails digging into her palms. Then she caught the gleam of the key again and turned toward it.

"If I can surpass or defeat my brothers, perhaps Father will pay attention to me," she said softly before she made up her mind. A slow smile worked its way up her lips as she walked over and grabbed the key. "I will defeat my baby brothers, either by a fight or killing them. They won't know what hit them," she said as she walked back to her mirror, shifting into her other form, which was human. Then she put the key into the lock on her door and twisted, opening the door and entering the world of Assiah.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and/or follow.**

 **~ Frostbite711**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She blinked her eyes at the strange light that appeared in front of her, it wasn't like the light from Gehenna. She looked around and noted she was standing in shadows of a building and saw the bright light, squinting her eyes. It had been 17 years since she had last been in Assiah, but she had been a baby then.

She bit her lip and left the shadows, her eyes widening at the town before her. Far into the distance, she could see an island with buildings seeming stacked on top of one another.

She walked by a building with windows and turned to look at her reflection. Her hands went up and touched her rounded ears and she pried open her lips with her fingers to see her now smooth and utterly human teeth. Her long, thin tail was not gone too and she sighed.

Then she noted she was still wearing her dress and she tilted her head. She then turned around and gazed back at the towering island. Absentmindedly, she spoke to a human next to her. "Excuse me, is that True Cross Academy in the distance?" She asked.

"Yes," came the response from a male. "Are you planning on going there?"

She turned to look at the male. "Yes, I am," she responded before she walked away, moving toward the school.

A few hours later, the sun was lowering in the sky and she noticed more demons appearing around her. She started to feel at home in the darkness until she felt her stomach rumble. She looked around for something to eat but was told that most the stores were closing, not only that, but she had to pay for them.

That's right. I remember Mephisto talking about how people had to pay for thing here with money. She sighed and kept going.

As the darkness enveloped the land completely, she noticed that the humans were nowhere on the streets and the demons were a whole lot more numerous. It was also harder for her human eyes to see so she decided to rest in an alleyway, not trusting the streets.

As she sat there, tiredness starting to seep into her bones, lulling her to sleep and offering an escape from the hunger gnawing in her belly. She placed her head on her knees and her eyes started to droop before she heard hissing.

"The child of Satan, in Assiah? And so vulnerable in that human body," it hissed.

She narrowed her eyes. "You wanna bet?" She countered. Then she called upon her flames, reaching within herself and waited….for nothing. The flames didn't come.

"What? Why isn't it working?" She said, her eyes wide as she stared at her arms which should've been ablaze with those blue flames.

The demon chuckled and then launched toward her. For the first time in her life, she felt the cold claws of fear grip her and she screamed as she bolted. The demon scraped a claw against her leg and more demons appeared as she ran.

"Help! Someone help me!" She shouted, pain shooting through her leg as red blood dripped down her leg.

She didn't know where she was but she kept running anyway before one of the demons grabbed her leg and she fell, banging her head on the stones and setting her ears ringing.

Then she saw some humans in black coats appear and attack the demons. They screeched and disappeared. Her vision grew fuzzy as she saw a foot near her face and then the face of a male with blue eyes and glasses. Then she felt some hands under her body and the feeling of being held against a warm body before the world faded to darkness.

* * *

 **Who saved her? Guess you'll have to find out next time!**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**

 **~ Frostbite711**


	3. Chapter 3

When she finally awoke, her head and leg were throbbing, but at least it wasn't the shooting pain that it was before. Alyssia slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the light as her eyes adjusted. The sounds around her were muddled and slowly came into focus.

"Why was she being chased by demons?" Asked a female voice.

"There are lots of reasons," came a male's reply.

Alyssia groaned softly as she shifted in the bed she was in. Her left leg was propped up and wrapped in a bandage and she raised her hands to her head, feeling cloth there as well.

"She's awake!" Said another male voice, this one seemed kind of playful and she turned to look at a male with black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her and she caught a flash of fangs, her eyes widening.

"You're a demon," she said, noting the points of his ears.

His eyes widened and she heard the others make intakes of breath, but she didn't look away, focusing on him.

"Um, yeah. I guess. How do you know?" He said.

She pulled apart her lips and indicated her teeth. "Your fangs. I've seen plenty of demons."

"Really?" Asked the other male and she turned to look at him. He was the male who had crouched in front of her before she blacked out.

She inwardly cursed herself for speaking so openly and considered her next words carefully. "Yes, I've seen humanoid ones before. I've been able to see demons since I was a kid," she said.

"Why were those demons attacking you?" Said a female standing next to Glasses. The woman had pink and yellow hair and wore a very skimpy outfit that showed off her very large breasts.

Alyssia looked down into her lap as she considered what to say, her expression carefully placed to seem confused before she looked up. "I-I don't know," she lied.

Glasses put a hand under his chin. "Hmm, we'll have to investigate this," he said then looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Alyssia Satine," she answered.

"Alyssia, I'll talk to the headmaster about getting you enrolled," he said and moved for the door.

"Excuse me, but what's your names?" She asked, an innocent question.

He paused and looked at her before looking at the woman. "Shura Kirigakure," she said.

"And I'm Yukio and that's Rin," said Glasses, indicating the demon-boy next to her.

"Yukio and Rin," she frowned, those names seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place them.

Rin nodded. "Yeah, Rin and Yukio Okumura."

Alyssia felt her body stiffen and she looked between the two, eyes wide as Yukio left the room, Shura following him after some hesitation.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked, looking at her with concern.

"Y-Yeah, just I've heard of you two before," she said, looking down and thankful that her hair hid her expression.

"Oh yeah? What have you heard?" He asked, leaning closer.

She leaned back and stared at him, her eyes slightly widened.

"Rin! Leave her alone, we have training!" Shouted Shura.

Rin pulled away from Alyssia and with a sheepish face, stood. "Sorry!" Then he looked at Alyssia. "See you later then," he said and then he left the room.

She sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding before she felt herself start to get tired again and thankfully embraced the comfort of sleep.

* * *

 **She met her little brothers!**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Alyssia woke, she smelled something like meat that made her empty stomach grumble. She opened her eyes and looked toward the scent, seeing her older brother, Mephisto holding a plate of food. It was dark outside unlike it had been when Rin, Yukio, and Shura had been here.

"I see you took my offer, little sis," he said.

"Give me the food, Mephisto!" She snapped, her hunger gnawing on her. He chuckled and then after a moment of teasing her, he handed her the plate to which she dug into.

"When I heard from Yukio that a girl named Alyssia had been saved from demons and he wanted to have her enrolled, I had to come look. You can imagine how glad I was that it was you," he said.

She had slowed in her eating as her stomach started to feel less empty. "And why would that be?"

"I wondered if you could liven things up a bit, with your abilities going against our younger brothers, it would certainly be something worth watching," he responded.

"So that's why you left the key. You used my anger to get what you wanted!" She growled, her eyes narrowed, feeling her anger bubbling up.

"Now, now, we don't need your flames igniting and giving you away," he said.

She snorted. "No need to worry, I can't use them."

He blinked - his only indication that he was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, why do you think I didn't incinerate the demons who were chasing me? Because I can't use them in this form."

"Well, that's a problem. We'll have to find a way for you to defend yourself."

She tipped her head. "Oh, is my big brother helping me? How kind of him," she purred, her lashes lowered.

He narrowed his eyes a tad. "Don't get too used to it. I just don't want to see Father get angry at me because I didn't watch over his only daughter," he responded.

"Why would he care? He never has in the past," she hissed, turning away, the food now gone from the plate.

Mephisto took the plate and set it aside. "Maybe he just doesn't show it," he responded. "Rest up, your leg should be healed in that form soon, unless your demon blood is still working. When you're up and about, we'll see to getting you enrolled and where to place you," he said.

"Fine," she snapped, crossing her arms. Now that she was full, she felt sleep pulling at her again and with Mephisto's help, cleaned her fingers and face before she hunkered under the covers and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

 **Super short chapter, I know. This story doesn't have many long chapters.**

 **As always, please review, favorite of follow!**

 **~Stay Frosty!~**


	5. Chapter 5

She woke to sunlight streaming in through open windows and she blinked and sat up. Her head and leg no longer throbbed. She looked up as a nurse entered and came over.

"Let's take your bandages off, shall we?" She asked.

Alyssia nodded and the woman reached up and fiddled with something on Alyssia's head before taking it off.

"The bleeding has stopped and it seems you're healed," the woman remarked. Then she moved to her leg and gently took off the bandages, turning Alyssia's leg over to view where the wound had been.

"Remarkable, after two days, you're healed. Mephisto said you'd probably heal fast, but wow," she said. "Why don't you try standing?"

Alyssia nodded and swung her legs to the side opposite of the nurse and placed both legs on the ground. Then she braced herself and stood, smiling when she stayed up and took a few steps. "Good as new," she said, rubbing the leg.

The nurse nodded and left the room briefly before coming back, holding a stack of clothing.

"Here, it's the school uniform. You've been accepted. Congratulations!" She said, handing Alyssia the clothes.

"Uh...thanks," Alyssia responded before the woman left, leaving her alone. Alyssia glanced at clothing and then put on the uniform. When she had finished changing, she exited the room and saw Yukio outside her door.

"Yukio!" Alyssia exclaimed.

"How is your leg?"

"It's fine," she responded.

"That's good to hear. Let's go, Cram School will be starting soon and we need to see where you're skills are," he said.

"Okay, lead the way," she said.

He turned and walked to a door, pulling out a key and inserting it into a lock. Alyssia watched silently while she realized it was like what Mephisto had given her.

He opened the door and they were in a large, multicolored hallway and Yukio turned to her, handing her a key. "You'll need this to get to school," he said.

She nodded and followed him as he led her to another door and opened it. Inside was a large room with blades and weaponry laying around. In front of one table stood Shura, watching as they approached.

"You will be doing a match with these weapons to see if you are skilled with them. Then we'll move on to other miester types," she said.

"Alright," Alyssia said and she walked toward her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a group of students in similar uniforms as her and noted that one of them was Rin. He gave her a thumbs up to which she nodded before looking at the table. Then she grabbed a sword and swung it to get the feel of it.

Turning where Shura indicated, she swung and blocked and feinted and attacked the dummy before her. Then the simulator ended and Shura nodded.

"You're gifted with blades. Choose something else," she said.

Alyssia nodded and looked again at the table. She didn't see any bow and arrows but saw pieces of paper with circles drawn on them.

"Summoning circles," Alyssia whispered before taking one. She put her finger up to a blade and winced as her skin was pierced and red blood blossomed on her finger. Then she placed it on the paper.

"From shadows and ashes, I seek thee. Come to me humble servant!" She said and the paper flashed before a whirlwind of ash and smoke appeared and dissipated, leaving behind a humanoid demon with pitch black hair, pale skin, and two tones eyes: Silver and blood red. The demon spotted her, his eyes connecting with hers before bowing.

"Hello, Princess, What is it you need?" He asked, two horns poking out of his hair.

"Nothing at this time, thank you for coming though," she said.

He looked at her and frowned. "You do not wish for my services, M'Lady?"

"No thank you. I will call you when I need you again."

His eyes glinted and he bowed. "As you wish, M'Lady," he said and disappeared.

Alyssia watched him go, aware of the yawning silence in the room, before she turned to Shura.

"Knight and Tamer then, I'll inform Mephisto," she said before she left.

Alyssia watched her before turning to Yukio who was staring at her like she had grown two heads.

"What is it?" Alyssia asked.

"Never mind," he said and turned to the others. "Let's get back to class and begin our lesson."

* * *

 **Please Review, Favorite, or Follow!**


End file.
